


Kirika And The Sweat Club

by Frocto



Category: Eiken
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Scents & Smells, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: Kirika Misono leaves the Eiken Club to join a much more perverted one, run by a filthy, sweat-soaked little shit.





	Kirika And The Sweat Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older story I had to take down from other websites due to the straight shota content. It's back up here, I assume it would fail to match up to my current level of writing but hopefully it's still pretty good!

Niku was very happy about the excellent start the Sweat Club had gotten off to... Ever since his 12th birthday, with the onset of a hot and musky puberty, he'd been introduced to the myriad joys of sweating and wanted to share them with all the rest of the school. The Swim Club, and their sauna room, had been all but defunct by now, so he eagerly took over their facilities and their funds. Now he was eager to attract some members and expand the club. So, he spent some afternoons in the sauna room, starting off nice and sedate, inhaling his own filthy, sweating body... Getting more and more sweaty and stinky in his clothes, till his penis got all big and stiff and jacking it off...

Of course, the sauna had a glass window looking in, and he'd be happy to perform for anyone who wandered by, inviting them to put their nose through a small hole and take a whiff of the boy's body... And perhaps after a while he'd start to see the same familiar faces coming to watch the shameless display of a boy who loved body odors. And eventually, he had enough pairs of sweaty underpants to give out free samples, having a washing hamper set up outside the club room, with information about the club printed on them. Surely he'd attract some great members to his club this way.

Women were, of course, highly sensitive to smell. They'd be lured to the scent of the hamper inexplicably, not sure how they arrived at it, but unable to contain their simple-minded urges to savor the aromas of these unwashed underpants. Even the smartest girls were sweat pigs at their core.

Today the bubble-butted boy would be taking advantage of Frilly Friday, a club event where he'd wear a cute white dress with pink trim while he jacked off for his regular audience... He'd only made one hole in the glass window for girls to sniff through, but he might need to make a few more soon! Of course, days where he was wearing panties always resulted in even stronger competition around the laundry hamper.

The boy had relaxed juuust enough to let his eyes close when he felt something very big and -very- soft pushing against the side of his face, spilling over and resting on his shoulder. It was, of course, the purple haired director of the club, although she was probably the exact opposite of her club leader. He was small, lithe and unimposing...She was an intimidating Amazon! She towered over him, though it was never her height that he found himself noticing- rather, the first thing that guys saw when they looked at her were a pair of huge, fat tits.

Shortly afterwards, they'd notice her wide, feminine hips and her thick thighs, and then her plump, bouncy rear. If they were particularly strong-willed boys, they might even get a glimpse of her face every now and then! Such an event wasn't likely today, however- she was dressed in a skimpy black bikini, her tits spilling out of the tiny triangles of fabric as she leaned down to her club leader, lowering herself and nuzzling against his neck as she inhaled deeply with a satisfied grin.

"Mm, it looks like it's going to be a busy day. You'll need to work nice and hard! We can't disappoint them, y'know." she smiled, gently tilting the boy's head and directing his gaze away from her voluptuous body- and towards the window, where a crowd of horny schoolgirls were pressed against the glass, vacant looks in their eyes as they admired the young boy.

Niku couldn't help but giggle, wriggling his little toes as he took in the view of all those females. To get his panties extra sweaty, he'd kept them pulled over his crotch and stuffed both hands down there, bulging them with the shape of his naughty jacking-off... The sauna made it a really steamy environment down there, and Kirika could only watch as he lifted one sweaty, ripe-smelling hand free of his panties, giggling. "My big, fat butt is dripping with sweat, Kirika... If you put your nose between my cheeks, you might never wake up again, fufu! But here's a taste!" He pushed his fingers up against her nose, hypnotizing the girl with his amazingly good smelling cock and ball sweat stench, drawing her in...

Soon, she was on her knees before him, and he grinned at the lewd, horny onlookers, before slipping his panties off, sitting back on the bench with a totally bare ass... And then lifting the panties up and yanking them over Kirika's head! The cute little red bow at the front hooked over her nose, burying her nostrils deep inside those panties... It was enough to make a grown woman cry. He watched her response, biting his lip and continuing to jack off his overdeveloped, adult-sized cock! "How does it smell, you pig? I bet it makes you want to cum, right? Horny sweat pig Kirika should tell everyone how good my sweaty cock smells!"

It would seem unlikely from first glance that such a small, timid looking kid would ever be able to take control of an overwhelmingly busty, annoyingly outspoken girl such as Kirika...But there she was, sinking to her knees as her eyes rolled back, her nipples instantly beginning to stiffen beneath her miniscule bikini top. She bit her lip with a moan, trying her best to remain sitting next to him...But it was no use. She just needed to bury her face between his legs for a moment- just a second or two! She was so focused on the virile scent of the young boy that she barely remembered the crowd outside, the women pressing their curvy bodies against the glass to try and get the boy's attention.

The males were nearly just as aroused, every single one of them captivated by the purple-haired tease's mouthwatering body. Even from behind they could see the curves of her tits bulging out. Her bottoms were just as skimpy as the top, too, her enormous rear resting on her heels as she knelt before her Master. By the time he slipped those panties over her head, whatever was left of her mind drifted away- her hands moved to her breasts of their own accord, roughly groping them right in front of the boy as she moaned in satisfied bliss.

"Oh God...THIS is why I quit the Eiken club! This scent is too addictive...It could make me do anything!" she groaned, pumping her sensitive tits together to form a valley of cleavage so deep that her Master could stick his head into it. "Please, please, please let me feel it against my face, sir...Just for a couple seconds, I'll be sure to satisfy you." she pleaded, inhaling deeply as she trembled in anticipation.

The boy's hypnotic power was unquestionable. His sweaty little body could turn any girl into a mindless rutting farm animal, mooing contentedly... Even the Amazon Kirika, face-sitting goddess that she was, was oinking stupidly as her master fetched something the club's budget had been well-spent on... A stainless steel set of nose-hooks! As if having a cute pair of panties on her head didn't make her look shameless enough, he slipped them on her with a practiced hand, yanking her nose back and making her look like a total piglet! Of course, their usual customary club greeting was performed by her, in which she sat on her haunches with her hands up like a doggy, oinked and introduced herself as a club sweat pig, and then they got on to the real fun.

"Why should you get all the sweaty fun, Kirika? Maybe I want to push my face between your big, soft butt cheeks or your sweaty titties and get smothered, hmm? The last time Kirika sat on my face, my sperm shot ten feet into the air!" His eyes got a little misty as he remembered her awesome porcine cunt-stench, and his cock twitched violently, without even touching it... He pushed his little face into the sweat valley of Kirika's tits, allowing everyone to see his nostrils flaring as he inhaled her, his busy tongue lavishing her body hungrily... And the way tiny hands mauled her huge tits! When he lifted his head free, he looked drunk on her sweat, eyes rolling, tongue hanging out in a total ahegao... "Kirika... Satisfying me involves that, you know... Flesh on flesh, unprotected sex... It's the only way to do it with a lewd Amazon girl!"

He dragged his cock across the surface of her tits, leaving a slimy sperm and sweat trail, then slapped it right on her face, laying the shaft from chin to forehead, planting it against where the nose hooks had tugged her nostrils up! A K.O. finishing move, when it came to sweaty, stinky cocks!

"How do you like that? Is that what you wanted? The premium aroma of a little boy's cock?" While it had her intoxicated, he had a club assistant help him with removing her bikini top, getting her awesome tits out in the air, and taping a pair of egg vibrators to each long, fat nipple!

Kirika panted in greedy expectation as she watched the boy's cock dangle in front of her, nose-hooks stretching out her nostrils- so she could reaaaally inhale the scent of that moist cock to its full extent. It made her look rather silly, no doubt- but the audience didn't seem to mind, her face painted with a lewd grin as her tongue lolled out she were a puppy. She was surely about as loyal as one, that much was true- no girl could resist submitting to the sweaty, musky scent of the boy in front of her! She groaned in delight as she felt his small hands dig into the rolling, sweaty titflesh she had on display for him, her breasts nearly wobbling right out of the tiny, tight-fitting top as she placed a hand over the back of his head, holding his face nestled within the soft, soothing cleavage she had pushed together for him.

Even better, though, was that cock when it finally slid across her skin, leaving a shiny trail of delicious-looking precum. There wasn't anything Kirika could think of that was more appetizing than cum from a bright-eyed, stiff-dicked underage boy. By the time he let it rest beneath her nostrils she was utterly under its spell, her eyelids fluttering as her fingers wrapped around it, giving it a few strokes to try and milk out some more precum.

She barely even noticed when her bikini top went flying across the room, drawing quite a reaction from the audience. Even with the vibrators taped to her fat tits, she was completely zoned out. The only thing that registered in that empty pig mind of hers was the reeking cock prodding against her slutty face.

Touching the sweaty cock of her master simply wasn't allowed... In front of everyone, the little cutie-pie slapped her hands, forcing them back to her sides... "Down! Down, Kirika! I don't want a single drop to get on your hands..." He giggled, flourishing his beautiful dick before her eyes gracefully, like he was composing a flowery speech of love. "You see... This penis will go in your mouth... And every drop of sweat budding along the length with it! Unfiltered penis for you to taste, without your grubby hands wiping off the flavour! Aren't you lucky? Isn't she?" he cooed to the crowd, before pressing the tip of his penis to her nose. She could see it. The tip was just so wet and musky from sitting in the sauna, jacking off in panties... A sweaty prick like that would sting her sensitive pussy something fierce if it went inside her, she was real lucky he was letting her suck it clean first.

Lapping along the shaft would give her dizzying sensations of drowning in dick, her mind floating away to a simpler place where she couldn't even feel the sharp nose-hooks tugging her nostrils back, or her bikini bottoms being yanked off, leaving her ass totally bare for the crowd... And soon the two of them were both naked and sweaty, thrusting together as the normal people could only ogle their sweat-play enviously. Finally he let her suck it... Knowing the combination of her sucking and his sweating would get him off fast. "O-Okay, Kirika... Suck it... Suck my dick and swallow my sperm!"

The purple-haired knockout obeyed like a good doggie, lowering her hands with a heartbroken whimper, staring longingly at that fat cock. Disappointed as she was, she still made sure to lick her hands clean afterwards, savoring whatever she could get from her Master's mind-melting dick. She was too far gone to really appreciate what her Master was even saying- she merely sat there on her knees, hands held like a begging animal as she stared at the cock twitching and bobbing in front of her, following every little motion it made. It was so stiff! And every little twitch was like it was encouraging her, every time the sensitive tip bobbed in front of her was like a little "I love you" from it- and she certainly returned those feelings.

She was in love with that big, fat, sweaty shaft, and she acted quickly when she was finally permitted. Her pouty lips ran up and down it, planting sloppy kisses along it as she dragged her nose across the length of it, lost in worship as she greedily sniffed the reeking tip. At least the audience seemed to like what he had said- they were certainly reacting! Girls were crowded around the tiny little hole, their hands between their thighs as they panted and moaned his name.

Some of the girls had stripped down, or lifted their shirts up as they pressed their bodies against the glass- and a few of them were quite curvy! None were as curvy as Kirika though, who had inspired some of the guys to sink down into a feral state as well, salivating over every inch of her voluptuous curves as her tongue circled across the tip, licking that musky ridge in sheer ecstasy.

Mm, she sucked and sucked until he felt like his balls were going to empty in her belly, but he wasn't about to cum in a silly place like that... He nudged her to rise, pointing to the towel rack running along the wall of the sauna, inviting her to grip onto it and squat down, thrusting her huge ass out for him... After all, she had to squat down a bit when she was soooo much bigger than her little master! Despite his young age, nobody had ever dominated Kirika so hard, or ever at all, she had always been the aggressor... But he was so playful and silly in his domination, she couldn't help but fall for him.

Even now, while she was getting into position, he wiggled over to the small hole and thrust his dick through, letting the crowd of girls, and even a few boys, take deep snorts of his cocaine-like aroma, before yanking it back through the hole, giggling as they bonked their heads on the glass trying to follow it. Then, he walked back to Kirika...

Squatting as she was meant there was a narrow space between her bent-forward thighs and her belly, and his hands went through it, getting squeezed on both sides as he wrapped his arms around her hips, lining up the heavy, adult penis that was just the right size for a bitch like her, despite being on such a tiny little body... His greedy fingers squeezed the fat of her thighs and crotch, getting a real firm grip on her body, as he lined up his penis with her smelly pussy... She was so wet down there he had no trouble getting in at all... And there was a loud intake of breath as he pushed into her pussy, filling her up with his hot and horny cock... Giving Sweat Pig Kirika just what she needed...

"Turn your head this way! I wanna see how silly you look, fatso! Your nose hook look is the best, Kirika! And... And oink for everyone! Every time the piggy oinks, my dick gets bigger!"

She didn't need to be told what to do when the boy nodded towards the wall- and that was probably for the best. She wasn't likely to understand words in her current state, stumbling to her feet, panties still resting on her head. She had pulled them back down over her nose, unable to go without her Master's scent for even the few seconds it would take to rise to her feet and let him push her up against the wall. While she used whatever was left of her perverted piggy mind to decide which pose to strike, her Master teased the crowd, working them into a frenzy. Girls were licking the edges of the little opening now, desperate to get a taste of anything his cock had so much as brushed against.

While they bent over to get a better taste, some of the boys had sunk to their knees, lifting their skimpy little skirts and pressing their face between a few of their firm, perky asses. Kirika's was a bit too large for those skirts, though she wore them anyways...She looked better naked, though, her back arched as she stuck her ass out for the young boy. One thrust was all it took for him to slide right in, fitting snugly into her hot, sopping-wet Amazon pussy- the cunt most boys in school would do just about anything to so much as sniff!

She squealed in bliss, oinking as she turned to face the crowd, lifting the panties back up so everyone could see the nose hooks...And watch as her eyes rolled back, her jiggly body tensing up as she came over and over again, every time her master's hips bucked against her.

With his hands still gripping Kirika's hips dominantly, the musky little child thrust against her big, absorbent hips, knowing she was thick enough to take anything he threw at her... There was no need to be gentle with a big pig like her! They saw him driving his big dick into her against the wall, the bitch lewdly crooning as he filled her heated snatch with a really big dick! The dick she loved! It thrust in and out of her, warming her insides till they twitched and grasped and gratefully accepted his sperm... The precious little beauty did her in every position after that...

He fucked her on her back, her hands wrapped around her ankles, he fucked her face-down on the floor, her huge tits pancaking all around her like there was no end to her enormous bust and he fucked that bitch on her hands and knees, while she wagged her tail for the crowd and oinked and barked like a doggy! It was a tireless work out for both of them, sweat dripping on the floor, adding to the aroma till the air was musky and cloudy with their combined flavors of sweat... And everyone could see the enthusiastic child dumping load after load of semen in her unprotected snatch... "Ahh... Let's make a baby that loves sweat as much as Kirika!" he cooed as she lapped up the sweat off the floor, arching his back, feet writhing as he spasmed on top of her, soaking the newest and biggest load of semen into her pussy. There was so much in there already the last few drops spurted out, and splattered along the nose-opening, where several slutty schoolgirls would try to scoop it up with their hook-like sweat-seeking tongues... Tongues battered against each other to get at even a drop...

The boy knew how he wanted to finish now. "H-Hey, Kirika... Let's give them a real finish... Do that thing I like, now that your pussy's all full, okay? S-Sit on my face and jack me off, please!" He sat on his knees in front of her with a big smile, eyes wide and bright, dripping from head to toe with sweat, nodding as he sounded out the idea. "Sit on my face and make me cum, Director of the Sweat Club and Club Sweat Pig Kirika!"

The dim-witted, busty plaything giggled at her Master's request, her lewd tummy full of his hot, sticky cum as she gave her heart-shaped ass a playful spank for the crowd- which had, by now, devolved into utter perversion. Girls were sitting on the faces of some of the boys, while others were on their knees, guys clutching their hair and guiding them towards their own musky cocks...But none were as wonderfully mind-numbing as Kirika's master! She lovingly obeyed his command, gently lying him onto his back, pushing his chest down as her other hand took a strong grip around his cock. Of all the Sweat Club members, she was famous for her hand jobs- she really put effort into it!

Even better was the way her tits would bounce and jiggle wildly as she pumped away at the boy's cock, though he wouldn't be seeing that for very long. Just when he had laid back for a few seconds, she quickly swiveled around, letting her fat ass hang just inches from his face for a moment...It was gorgeous- perfectly round, wonderfully bouncy...And the scent! She lowered it onto him with a laugh, nestling his nose comfortably between those soft, pillowy cheeks.

The musky, feminine scent was enough to turn most boys' minds to mush, rendering them little more than babbling admirers...Her master was a little stronger than that, however- even when her hand began to pump away at him faster and faster, catching him by surprise and forcing him to inhale ever-so-deeply! It was as if her scent was giving him an irresistible command that he had to obey, demanding he cum like a fountain for the enthralled audience- demanding he cum for that deep, sweaty musk!

She almost let it spray on her hands when he came, but she'd learned well from him... The warning signs were all there, his feet twitching and his balls clenching against the base of his cock... He fired right into her open mouth, and she gulped his entire potent load down into her belly. The Sweat Club was off to an excellent start.


End file.
